ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever: The Movie
Best Friends Forever: The Movie is a 2010 American teen comedy musical film, which is the film adaptation to the teen sitcom Best Friends Forever on Disney Channel starring Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning and Alyson Stoner as Nick, Sasha, Zack, Cassie and Amy, respectively. The film, which took place in the middle of the show's third season, is about the students goes on their vacation to Disney World, which must protect it from tearing it down, with Sasha's popularity, which goes wrong. Also, Disney World is about to be tear down and Sasha must keep her popularity all together incase she can save Disney World from being demolished. Filming for the film began on April 2009 and ended on July 2009. It was filmed in Orlando, Florida and in Walt Disney World. The film was released in theaters on April 9, 2010 in the United States and Canada, just a year after filming begin. The film was reviewed by mixed critics, and as of it enjoyed reaching #1 at the box office, and has became it's huge and impressive success into the race, earning a whooping $180 million worldwide. In 2018, the film will be followed by a follow-up Best Friends Reunion, with all the main cast reprising their roles. Plot While her class wins most canned goods for hungry poor families for a spring break vacation to Disney World Theme Park, Sasha became overwhelmed of her behavior of her musical career. While today was Amy's sweet 16 birthday, Sasha finds a purse as a birthday present at the mall until she gets into a fight with Jamie Lynn Spears, where her boyfriend Nick fears that she could become out of control of her popularity. Brat and Marben were both planning to tear Disneyland down to ruin people's dreams for money, because of Cassie and Zack jokingly announced it to Brat. After arriving to Disney World, Sasha's friends are worried about her behavior, so she decides to take a break for the entire vacation. At the party, the company tells everyone that they will be tearing down Disney World to build a university college. Sasha decides that she will be having a live concert there in order to save Disneyland. Brat and Marben sneaks into Disney World and forcefully joined the company to take down Disney World ruining children's dreams. As they are finishing up repairing a farm, Sasha and Nick decides to spend sime time together, but Sasha is force to attend dinner with the president of Disney World, so she goes different places, until Nick saws her going to another dinner, and he furiously left her. Sasha writes her song "True to Your Heart", and sings it with Amy. On the day at the concert, Sasha completes fixing the farm. As Nick sees it, he became impressive and overhears the sound of the live performance of Sasha, as he decides to go there and support Sasha. As Nick shows up, Sasha stops the show. She told her fans and friends that she decides to retire singing. She performed her very last song she wrote, "Reflection". With the help of her friends and fans, she continues her life singing, till Brat, Marben and the adult works plans to tear it down, but Sasha stopped them by thinking how much they're children would feel like when they are about to ruin their dreams. They later quit the job, as Brat and Marben, both being punched by Cassie and Amy, were arrested. Sasha continues her musical life, performing "Keep It Movin", through the day that she'll ever have to keep on trying and what she will have for the future. After the concert, Sasha and her friends Nick, Zack, Cassie and Amy drove home on the bus. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Kyle Elder as Brat Morrison *Don Wilson as Marben Hilson *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson *Green Day as themselves. *Hanson as themselves *Jamie Lynn Spears as herself *Britney Spears as herself *Austin Butler as Kevin *Adam Baldwin as Disneyland President George Kalogridis *Julianna Margulies as Brooke Kalogridis Casting On October 2008, Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning and Alyson Stoner has all signed up to reprise their roles for the film. Mitchel Musso will be appearing into the film as new character, Duncan Harris, Nick's childhood friend. Musso do have audition to star into the TV series as character Nick David for the show, but Josh Hutcherson has captured the role. Musso was not accepted to play the role because of him already being cast to star into TV series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana]. Green Day will make their appearance into the film. This is the second movie that Dolley and Musso have work together. They since appeared together from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatching_Pete Hatching Pete], a Disney Channel Original Movie. Dolley had to play his character in his recurring role because he was on a schedule conflict filming another TV series from Disney Channel, Good Luck Charlie. Before he could accept playing his role for Good Luck Charlie, he states that his scene will only take place at Amy's sweet 16 birthday party. According to Stoner, she states that her character Amy has mentioned Chris being extremely ill and had to stay at home from Disneyland, where Chris becomes disappointed and heartbroken because he was extremely obsessed with Micky Mouse. His smaller appearance is due to Dolley filming another project at the time of filming, Good Luck Charlie. Production Development On June 2007, the producers of Best Friends Forever planned to make a Best Friends Forever film adaptation to release it on Disney Channel in 2009 or 2010, but announced to release it in 2008. On July 2007, they announced that there were making a film, announced to be a television film starts releasing in May 9, 2008. But on June, it is on a talk, it is announced that the movie was to be a feature length film release to released in theaters on May 9, 2008. The plans for releasing the film apdatation has been postponed for further notice. The film takes it's job when finds, Duke Johnson when he says, he would like to be the director of the film. Dana Green as writer and with Chris Taylor and Alex Wilkerson saying they both would still like to be producer, since they produced for the television. BFF: The Movie production was written by Dana Green, producer by also television, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson and was director by Duke Johnson. Music was written by Reba Ortiz, editing by Mark Williams, and it budgets $32 million. Director Duke Johnson says "the film may not be funny or a comedy film, it would be just plan working normal film, but from the television, it has comedy sitcom, we would make a plan doing exam same from television." They plan to film a movie on June 2008 for summer 2009 release, but was pushed back till futher notice, but was later reported that they will not make a movie. On April 18, 2008, It was reported that rumors slashed that fans are wanting a BFF movie. Director for the show Duke Johnson and co-stars Josh Hutcherson and Keke Palmer says that they don't want a sequel for the movie. Dakota Fanning reported while at the premiere of The Secret Life of Bees that they would be making a movie about school challenging against other schools or about the main best friends meet with new things they really didn't see before. On May 16, 2008, the film was announced that the film will be made in theatrical release, rather than being made as Disney Channel's Original Movie. This is the fourth based from Disney Channel to have a theatrical film since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lizzie_McGuire_Movie The Lizzie McGuire Movie], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie]. On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. The producers has set scripts of category for "Road Trip", "Comedy", "Comedy", "Drama" and "Romance", which the movie will make everyone laugh and cry and they'll enjoy this movie, and even better. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. The film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson, who has done to the TV series. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. As of October 2009, it unleashed $55 million into a production budget. For Turner and Wilkerson, they were planning to make a life about this "Sasha Henry Project" of her musical career going to change. Therefore, they even planning to filmed of a vacation scenes as it was based on the producers vacation at the Carnival, which promoted they were at Disneyland with their family together, and letting a story happening about her best friends also. Filming Filming took place on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, and continue of filming for the film were not filmed during a spring break, decided to take a break for the whole spring break of till the end of April, where they resumed filming until April 25. There were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School in Los Angeles, California, for scene of their final day of school only. That scene will be taken for 8 minutes. A fighting scene of Sasha and Jamie Lynn fight over a pair of purse was filmed at the Beverly Center. Restaurant scenes was filmed on June 10, 2009 at the Catal Restaurant for dinner of Sasha Henry, to greeting her for a welcome. After a half-month break, filming continues on May 2, 2009, for a scene of the park of Sasha being late at her own concert is filmed at the Los Angeles Park. Several of scenes was shot at Disneyland by May 16, 2009, including a hotel, dating, restaurant and a final concert. A concert scene is also filmed at Disneyland at the Building of Blender. There, was filmed a kissing scene for Sasha and Nick and including a final song from Sasha were heard, and including a final scene at Disneyland. Filming is finally is finished on July 8, 2009. The cast and crew from Best Friends Forever were also busy filming the third season of the show. They first started back in August 2008, but they took a five-month break starting in March 2009 to focus on filming the film adaptation. Afer the wrapped up filming Best Friends Forever: The Movie, they rescumed filming in August 2009, just a year since they first start filming the third season of the show. Filming for the season finally finished in November with 30 episodes. Settings The film is designed by Mary Ann Parker. She designed one of the suit wear of the boy characters. For girls, she has design a red dress for Sasha, yellow for Cassie, pink for Amy, purple for Brenda, black for Amanda, brown for Becky and silver for Emmetta set for dinner scenes. A Popstar clothing is designs of four different clothing for a pop star clothing only used for Sasha Henry, while peforming. Becky's World employee uniforms is designed for Emmetta, Becky and Zack while filming of Becky's World, for closing due till replaced by her mother to work on sale while she and friends were on their vacation to Disneyland. Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. When Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears filmed a fighting scene, they have to pretend to filmed that they were fight over a purse at the mall, becoming out of control teen star actresses. A Bus scene were not actually taken as a road trip but taken a background photo when rewinding it, while filming for their trip to Disneyland. The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. There is a scene where Keke Palmer's character, Sasha Henry gets distracted by fans, pulling her to stay while leaving the mall late for her latest best friend's birthday party (Amy Montana's sweet 16), when two of her biggest fan got into a fight over her causing her to get down. The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Soundtrack :'' Main article: Best Friends Forever: The Movie (soundtrack)'' The soundtrack for the film was released in stores March 23, 2010. On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. The soundtrack reached #2 at the Billboard 200 selling with 193,000 copies, but after three weeks, it went up to the #1 spot making 132,000 copies for a total of 469,000 copies sold. Release :Main article: Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Release Dates On December 1, 2009, the movie has issued a G rating by the motion picture rating system for all ages admitted. On December 18, 2009, a first look for the movie was released on Disney Channel. They were originally trying to let the film to release on New Years Day, which is January 1, 2010 in the United States, just to film the movie for things happening for new years, before filming starting, but gives the film to get it's half weekend of release for Spring Break, which will be better than New Years' release, which scenes into the movie happens on spring break. Hopefully, a new episode will be aired on New Years Day. The film is instead released in the United States on April 9, 2010. The soundtrack will be composed and written by Keke Palmer, Green Day, Jonas Brothers, Joe McElderrly and Alyson Stoner. Walt Disney has made a announcement that the official teaser trailer for the film will be sometimes release in November or December of 2009, seventh months before the film has been released, but decides to cancel because of the film "still in pre-production and would be done by December". The film was shown a new kind of first look for the film on Disney Channel, during it's week long marathon for the premiere of it's new episode "How the Bullies Stole Christimas" on Christmas Day, titled "Christmas Forever Marathon", which held on December 25, 2009, during it's premiere as well as New Year's Eve. On January 14, 2010, a trailer for the film was released online, along with the poster. A video game with the same name is originally set to released on April 2, 2010, but moved up to March 31, 2010. The film's premiere was held in Los Angeles, California on April 1, 2010 at 5:00 pm. The movie also premiered in Italy on April 12, 2010. The release date is confirmed by Walt Disney Pictures, that it is originally set to release on April 2009 or December 2009, but it was pushed back to July 16, 2010 for any countries. Two days before the film is released, it moved up to July 14. It was later changed again to open on April 9. The film was officially released in theaters in the United States on April 9, 2010. It was released in thearers in United Kingdom, Sweden and Italy on May 7, 2010. It was also released in Germany on May 31, 2010. The July 14, 2010 release date was taken by another Disney project, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sorcerer's_Apprentice_(2010_film) The Sorcerer's Apprentice]. Home media Best Friends Forever: The Movie was released on Disney DVD including Blu-ray on August 17, 2010. It will be including deleted scenes, as of a sneak peek for an series finale of Best Friends Forever. Also, it will also have 10 minutes of an extended editon DVD. In the UK, was released on DVD on September 13, 2010. There was 3 editions made: :The 1-disc DVD (the normal DVD) :The 2-disc DVD (normal DVD and digital copy) :The 3-disc Blu-ray (the Blu-ray disc, the normal DVD and the digital copy) The film ranked #1 on the DVD chart. Best Friends Forever: The Movie grossed a strong $30 million with an impressive 3.4 million copies sold. With the total sales to $71 million and over 7.2 million copies sold, that brings a worldwide total to $230 million all together. Reaction Box Office From 3,125 theaters, the movie grossed $18,478,589 on it's opening day, for a $33,529,857 total during it's opening weekend, which easily took the #1 spot beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clash_of_the_Titans_(2010_film) Clash of the Titans] and newcomer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Date_Night Date Night]. In its second week, however, the film moved down to the #3 spot after suffering a 52% drop behind newcomer Kick-Ass and How to Train Your Dragon. It later dropped to the #9 spot in its third week suffering a 57% drop. Best Friends Forever: The Movie's final ticket sales are $80,519,355 domestically, $100,202,847 of which is from foreign markets, for a total of $180,722,202 worldwide. It defeated [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] ($155,545,279), but was far behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year] ($252,909,177), both films are also from Disney. Also, it was the year's second highest-grossing G rated film behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] ($1,063,171,911), another film that is also from Disney. On August 12, 2010, the film's box office run has ended. Criticial reception Reviews for the film were generally mixed. According to the Box Office Mojo, the film ranked B for the grade of it.1 As of May 7, 2010, Rotten Tomatoes scored the film a 46% out of 121 reviewers, and the average made 6.2 out of 10 average rating.1 The film ranked #557 for favorite movies of all-time.1 The Times ranked the movie #19 for biggest movies of the top 50 of 2010.1 Lisa Fisher of The Chicago Tribune praised: "I saw the movie on Friday night and this movie is indeed the best movie for all kids in ages since High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Madagascar and Shrek 2."1 Kayla Watson from San Francisco Chronicle reviewed the film "the best movie of the year, or is it?". CinemaScore enjoyed the film and gave an average grade for Best Friends Forever: The Movie an B scale, still a good grade on a A+ to F scale. Entertainment Weekly praised the film: "no wonder what the movie has so much attention to the audiences as the stars want to see this movie if that Disneyland - will be the biggest dreams they have ever had - and can have the audience to let their children to enjoy their live with their family.1 The New York Times praised the film: "this movie is much a fun adventure, and this will be the perfect movie for the entire family, and especially with some of the beautiful song, can let people enjoy this movie so much!".1 It also praised: "the film is never had such a romantic teen comedy-drama of friendships and relationships goes out of control." The Daily News producer Joe Green praised: "the movie is the perfect one for the entire family." Metacritic reports the reservation of the film's repeating issues. As of May 1, 2010, ratings between 43% and 64% also grands the reporting to The Rolling Stone of Dakota Fanning's gagging character and Alyson Stoner's sexiest character. It came a reviews of 50-100 reviews. The movie was much as drama and comedy "you don't know about", asking if it would be legally disappointed, as well "still strong enough". Accolades On August 4, 2010, almost two month after its release, Best Friends Forever: The Movie was nominated at the Teen Choice Awards for "Fresh Face Male", "Fresh Face Female", "Hissy Fit" where it won all three out of three. It was also nominated at the People's Choice Awards on January 5, 2011. For "Best Family Movie", the film was lost to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3]. The film also got nominated at the 2011 Kids Choice Award, held on April 2, 2011, almost a year after the film's theatrical release. For "Favorite Movie", the film won the award. In total, the film won five of six nominations. Television Premiere On August 20, 2010, the film will premiere on Disney Channel, four months after it's premiere in theaters, and a week after it's DVD release, but confirmed that the film did not make it's premiere. It will no longer to premiere it later on by late 2010 or early 2011. Eventually, it did premiered on July 15, 2011, earning 7.7 million views. The film premiered on Disney Channel three months after the premiere of the series finale of Best Friends Forever, which premiered on July 15, 2011. Although the film took place way before the events of the beginning of the fourth season, because the fourth season has not yet been filmed until the cast and crew finished both film adapaptation and third season. Sequel Best Friends Reunion is confirmed to be in the works, for a 2018 theatrical release. It is not only a sequel to Best Friends Forever: The Movie, but it is also a continuation of the TV series. Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley will all reprise their roles as Nick, Sasha, Zack, Cassie, Amy and Chris, respectively. The film will be released on March 30, 2018. See also *List of Best Friends Forever episodes References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. # ^ Character Design. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Scenes Filmed. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert scene is filmed. Retrieved on August 20, 2009 # ^ Last Day of School Scene filmed and Set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Pretending Fight set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Motorcycle scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Bus scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Audiences filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Reba Ortiz officially droped from NPE sequel, due to replacement. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Premiere To Start at 5:00 pm! Wiki News. Retrieved 1 April 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Rotten Tomatoes". Retrieved April 6, 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Box Office Mojo". Retrieved April 6, 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - #557 for All-time Favorite Movie. Retrieved 1 April 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - #19 for Biggest Movie of 2010. Retrieved 1 April 2010. # ^ The Chicago Tribune reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ San Francisco Chronicle reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ Entertainment Weekly reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ The New York Times reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. External links *Official Website *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the IMBb *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the Box office Mojo *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the Allmovie *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes Category:Best Friends Forever Category:2010 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s musical films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films shot in Disneyland Category:Disney films